


Heat Wave

by sffan



Series: Weather Patterns [3]
Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-04-29 13:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: The environmental controls go wonky. Mal finds some ice.





	Heat Wave

**Author's Note:**

> While discussing the title for this series with Juli, she provided me with this story title. The weather this summer inspired some of the rest. Thanks to skripka for doing the beta and to the lovely instasmut ladies for previewing it.
> 
> I knew Open Doors was going to be uploading my fic. I had no idea they actually had....
> 
> Original publication date: September 12, 2003
> 
> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
> My disclaimer: This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. A further note, Firefly was my first fandom, there are bound to be rookie mistakes. To preserve my own development as a writer, I am not editing or correcting them. You may find yourself making this face O_o occasionally.

Yehsoo = Jesus  
fhu = garbage  
ychn = stupid  
hundan = bastard  
tamade = motherfucker 

It is sweltering on Serenity. Sometime during the night the environmental controls went into overdrive and it just started getting hotter and hotter inside the ship. Their luck, being as it is, ensured that this happened when they were two days away from the nearest planet with a spaceport and facilities that could assist in the repairs. 

Kaylee and Wash are working as fast as they can to figure out what the hell went wrong so that they can fix the problem. They've checked all of the computer systems in the cockpit, to no avail, so they are now trying to determine if it is a mechanical one. 

Wedged under some part of Serenity's inner workings, Kaylee is mumbling to herself. "Maybe it's.nah.that's fine..hmmm. Wash, hand me that wrench will you?" A grease-stained hand pops out from under the metal and Wash promptly drops the requested tool into her hand. "Thanks," Kaylee replies absently. A few moments later, there is a loud clang and a string of Chinese curses comes pouring out of the opening. 

"What's wrong?" Wash asks leaning forward with concern. 

"Gorram wrench slipped out of my gorram hand," Kaylee replies, sliding out from under the metal housing, holding her hand against her chest. There's a big gash on her palm, welling with blood. Wash grabs a cloth and presses it to her palm. When he removes it, the wound fills up with blood again. 

"Looks like we're taking a trip to the infirmary," Wash says. 

"It'll be fine, Wash. I've gotta fix Serenity, Cap'n's counting on me," Kaylee replies, trying to pull her hand out of Wash's grip. 

"You aren't fine, Kaylee. You're bleeding all over the place," Wash states firmly. "Now, let's go get the fine doctor to patch you up and then you can get back to work." He puts a hand on the small of her back and starts to push her out of the engine room. 

"All right, all right," Kaylee says with a laugh and a smile. "No need to get pushy, I'm goin' I'm goin'." 

Laughing, Wash accompanies her to the infirmary. On their way, they encounter Jayne, who has stripped down to his boxer shorts, and not much else, although Wash somehow gets the sense that Jayne is still armed in some way. 

"Yehsoo, Jayne!" Wash exclaims dramatically holding his hand over his eyes, "Put some clothes on man. You'll scare the women!" 

"You should talk, little man," Jayne replies good-naturedly and gestures towards Wash's bare skin showing through the flaps of his open shirt. "You oughta get some sun on that fish-belly white skin next time we're planet side, you're blindin' me. 'Sides," Jayne leers a bit at Kaylee, "Don't look like Kaylee minds one little bit. Do ya?" 

"Nope. Not a jot," Kaylee replies with a big grin, making no attempt to hide her interest in Jayne's body. 

Jayne turns to Wash grinning, "See. Told ya. What are you guys doing roaming the ship anyway? Thought Mal ordered you to fix her fast as you can." 

Kaylee holds up her damaged hand, which was out of Jayne's line of sight. "I hurt myself and Wash insisted I go to the infirmary." 

Jayne looks concerned, "You okay?" 

"Yeah. It's nothin', just bleedin' a lot," Kaylee says brightly. 

"You go get that taken care of," Jayne says. "I'll see ya later." 

"See ya!" Kaylee replies, watching Jayne walk away. She turns to see Wash looking at her with a bemused look on his face. 

"What?" She asks as they continue towards the infirmary. 

"Jayne?" 

"Sure, why not? Nuthin' wrong with him. Once ya get to know him he can be pretty sweet," Kaylee says with a small smile. 

"Jayne?!?" Wash exclaims. "Are we talking about the same man? The man that declares food smells like crotch? Cleans his teeth at the table? Does and says so many other horrific things that there are too many to mention?" 

Kaylee swats at his arm. "Stop making fun. He can be nice when he wants to be. 'Sides, you're married and the Cap'n snatched Simon right out from under my nose. And it's been pointed out to me many times that River is too young. Although I think that's a bunch of fhu. I was way younger than her when I." 

"When you what, Kaylee?" Wash asks with a raised brow. 

"Never you mind, Mister Nosy. I've decided it's none of your business," Kaylee grins at him. 

"Awwww. I'll pout," Wash says playfully. "Look," he continues, pointing at his lower lip, which he has thrust outward in an exaggerated fashion, "This is me pouting." 

Kaylee laughs so hard she snorts and then she says, "Ya know, for a married fella, you're awful interested in my sex life. Maybe I should tell your wife." 

"Ack! No! Not the wife!" Wash exclaims, his eyes open in mock horror. "So, nice weather we're having, huh?" 

They both burst out laughing. And they're both still chuckling when they enter the infirmary. Kaylee stops dead in her tracks. She's never seen Simon in so few clothes before - he's wearing nothing but a pair of old loose pants that he's cut just above the knees to make into shorts and a thin, white, sleeveless undershirt that clings to his body. She sucks in her breath at the sight and then sighs quietly in disappointment and catches up with Wash who is halfway to Simon and still hasn't noticed that Kaylee isn't with him. 

"Hey Doc," Wash says. "Got a patient for you here." 

Whatever it is that Simon is working on must be very engrossing, because Simon jumps a little before turning around to face them. "What? Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't hear you come in." Simon spots Kaylee's cloth wrapped hand and moves over to her. "What happened?" He asks as he begins to unwrap the cloth. 

"Ychn wrench slipped and cut me," Kaylee replies. 

"Is she okay?" Wash asks, peering over Simon's shoulder as he gently examines the wound. 

"She's fine, Wash. All it needs it to be cleaned and a weave and it'll be good as new." 

"See. I told you it weren't nuthin'," Kaylee says to Wash. "Don't see why you had to make me come all the way up here just to be told sumthin' I already knew." 

"I didn't say it was nothing, Kaylee," Simon says firmly, making sure he catches Kaylee's eye, knowing that if he doesn't get through to her now, she's liable to not come to him the next time something like this happens. "The cut is pretty deep and it's bleeding a fair bit. You wouldn't have wanted to get grease in it - you might have gotten an infection. Now, sit over there and let me do my job." 

Kaylee walks over to the examining bed and hops up while Simon gets the supplies he needs. Wash hovers in the background. 

"What's going on here? A shindig? How come I wasn't invited?" Mal's voice comes from the doorway a few seconds before he enters the room - the only concessions to the heat are the suspenders hanging down his back and the open collar of his shirt. Simon is amazed at how Mal can still function with so many clothes on. Everyone else on board, including Shepherd Book was wearing considerably less than they usually wore. "What is my repair team doing lollygagging around the infirmary?" He continues with some irritation. 

Kaylee holds up her wounded hand just as Wash says, "Kaylee's hurt, Mal." 

"Oh. Well, then," Mal replies contritely. He looks over at Simon, who has just started to clean and bandage Kaylee's hand. "Is it bad?" 

Without looking up from his work, Simon replies, "No. She'll be ready to go back to work in an hour or so. That'll give the weave a chance to seal the wound." 

"Good," Mal says and then turns to Wash. "What about you? You hurt too?" 

"Me? No." Wash replies with a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He's quite sure he's in trouble. 

"Then why are you here? Why aren't you fixing my ship?" Mal says, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Kaylee didn't want to go to the infirmary, I just made sure she did," Wash says. 

"Well, she's here. Back to work," Mal says sternly. 

"No way, Cap'n," Kaylee says as Simon finishes up. "No way he's going near my engine without me." 

Mal opens his mouth to tell Kaylee she has no choice, when he looks at them, really looks at them, and sees how exhausted they are. They have been working on the problem for close to a day and a half and haven't gotten any closer to a solution. 

"All right, fine then," Mal says gruffly. "I think Inara made some lunch a little while back. Why don't you go get yourselves some before you fall over. Take your break. But I want you back at it as soon as possible." 

"Aye, aye, Captain," Wash says as he escorts Kaylee out of the infirmary. 

As Simon tidies up, Mal moves behind him and wraps his arms around him and plants a kiss on the back of his neck. 

"Have I told you yet how sexy you look like this?" Mal murmurs in Simon's ear as he runs his fingers along Simon's arms. 

Simon leans back against Mal and tilts his head to one side allowing Mal's lips free access to his neck. "No, I don't believe you have." 

Mal licks the sweat off Simon's neck and then nibbles his ear. He plants a hand across Simon's stomach and starts to rub his hardening cock against Simon's ass. "Well you do. Damn sexy. Tasty too," Mal says as he continues to lick at Simon's neck. 

Simon moans quietly and says while trying to pull away from the heat of Mal's body, "As good as that feels, Mal, it's just too damn hot." 

"Have an idea about that," Mal replies and tightens his grip on Simon. He runs his hands down the front of Simon's shorts, teasing Simon's cock to life with sure fingers. 

"Do you now?" Simon says with false calm as he tries not to arch into Mal's touch. 

"I do. Finish tidying here and be in my cabin in half an hour," Mal says. Giving Simon's neck a last lick, Mal lets him go and leaves the infirmary. 

* * *

Simon sits on Mal's bunk, waiting and fidgeting slightly. Mal is nearly fifteen minutes late and Simon is beginning to wonder what's keeping him, when the hatch to his bunk finally opens and Mal slides down the ladder with a cup in his hand. 

"You're late," Simon says. 

"That I am. It took me a bit longer than I expected to get what I wanted, but I'm here now, so come over and give me a kiss," Mal smiles winningly and holds out his free hand. 

Simon chuckles, gets up, takes the hand and allows himself to be pulled into Mal's arms. Mal's lips are soft, but insistent, and Simon melts into the long kiss. When air becomes a necessity, he pulls away from Mal's lips and asks, "What's in the cup?" 

Hiding the container from Simon, Mal smirks at him and says, "Never you mind. You'll find out when you need to." Mal leaves him momentarily and puts the cup on the table by the bed. He returns to Simon and kisses him lightly. "I'm glad you kept your clothes on." 

Simon smiles sweetly and runs his fingers along Mal's cheek before saying, "Only because I know how much you like to undress me." 

"That I do," Mal says in a low voice that comes with a heated look that makes Simon's pulse race. Mal slides his fingers under the edge of his shirt and starts to slowly peel it off of Simon's sweat-slicked skin. Simon trembles slightly as Mal's fingers gently graze his skin as they slide the damp fabric upwards. He raises his arms and Mal pulls the shirt off and tosses it on the floor. 

Mal cups his head and pulls him into a long, wet kiss that leaves him breathless as the larger man explores every inch of his mouth with his tongue. Simon finds the buttons of Mal's shirt and soon it has joined his. 

The heat is oppressive and makes their movements languid as they kiss slowly and gently caress each other's slick skin. Mal trails his fingers down Simon's stomach, making the muscles twitch and dance as he teases the sensitive skin. Finding the waistband of Simon's shorts, Mal opens them and pushes them off Simon's hips. As they fall down around the younger man's ankles, Mal slides his hand down the back of Simon's underwear and cups his ass, making Simon moan quietly. Pulling Simon close, Mal recaptures his lips. As their tongues twist and slide around each other, Mal pushes Simon's underwear down, until they too pool around his ankles. 

While stroking Simon's cock with feather-light touches, Mal licks a trail up Simon's neck. He takes his earlobe gently between his teeth and tugs before murmuring in his ear, "Go lie down on the bed, on your back, eyes closed." 

Simon moans a bit louder and does as he's told. 

"No peeking," Mal admonishes as he removes the rest of his clothing. Simon chuckles and arranges himself comfortably on the bunk. 

Mal stands at the foot of the bed and looks down at his lover. The sight takes his breath away. Simon lies there, totally relaxed, totally trusting, his beautiful body fully exposed, his long hard cock curving upward against the firm muscles of his stomach. 

"Uh Mal? You still there?" Simon asks and Mal realizes that he's been standing there staring at Simon a lot longer than he thought. Instead of answering, Mal trails his fingers up Simon's leg as he moves to the side of the bunk and lies down beside him. Simon arches into the touch and turns his face towards Mal for a kiss. 

Mal continues to stroke his fingers along Simon's exquisite skin as they share a long, slow kiss. He loves the quiet sounds Simon makes as he continues to gently caress him. Reaching across Simon, Mal reaches into the cup and pulls out a piece of ice. He smiles, grateful that the engine cooling systems were still working. It took a bit of work to access the liquid hydrogen feed, but he had managed to freeze some water. A few more minutes' work and he'd broken the small block of ice into chunks. 

With an evil grin on his face Mal slowly circles one of Simon's nipples with the ice. The skin puckers tightly, forming a sharp peak. Simon's eyes fly open and he gasps loudly as his body jerks away from the cold. "Tamade!" Simon exclaims trying to sit up. "Where the hell did you get ice?" 

Chuckling at the expletives, Mal places a hand on Simon's chest and pushes him down flat, and replies, "Oh, I have my ways." He runs the ice down the center of Simon's chest and watches as his skin breaks out in goosebumps. Moving his hand in small, tight circles, Mal works his way back to a nipple. He runs the ice over and over it until Simon is twisting away from the sensation once again and then he swoops down and covers the nub of flesh with his mouth. The change in temperature makes Simon moan as Mal heats his flesh back up with his tongue. 

"Close your eyes and try to relax," Mal whispers against Simon's chest. 

Simon complies once again and Mal begins drawing patterns on Simon's pale skin with the ice. Simon arches and gasps quietly as the cold ice trails down his body. He twists his hands in the blankets under him and lets his head fall back as he tries to catch his breath. Mal runs the sliver of ice over Simon's lips and watches with lust-filled eyes as Simon's tongue darts out to catch the cold liquid on the tip. Moaning softly, Mal pops the remaining bit of ice into Simon's mouth and then leans down and kisses him hard, stroking his tongue along Simon's, melting the ice faster. 

Mal pulls away and reaches into the cup for another piece of ice. Because it has melted some, it's slicker and harder to hold so he lays it flat on Simon's body and slides it down to his navel. He fills the slight indentation with water and then covers it with his mouth and laps at the small pool with his tongue. Simon whimpers with pleasure and bucks under him. 

He slips the shard of ice into his mouth and grins up at Simon before sliding his lips over the head of Simon's cock. 

"Hundan tamade!" Simon shouts as his hips arch up off the bed. Mal puts his hands on Simon's hips and holds him down gently. 

Smiling around Simon's cock, Mal starts to slowly work his way down the shaft. Simon grabs his hair and tries not to thrust into Mal's mouth. Mal starts to roll the piece of ice around Simon's cock with his tongue. The contrasting temperatures are slowly driving Simon insane and within moments he's whimpering and thrashing. 

Mal waits until the ice has melted completely and then pulls off of Simon's straining erection. 

Simon gasps and moans when Mal covers his body with his own and kisses him again. Simon wraps his arms and legs around Mal and returns the kiss passionately. When the kiss breaks, Mal reaches for another piece of ice. Simon suddenly grabs his hand and yanks the shard out of his hand. 

"Your turn," Simon says with a wicked grin. 

Arching and twisting, Simon tries to eel his way out from under Mal. The larger man gasps when Simon slides the ice down his side and he makes a grab for it. Simon eludes his reach and soon the two men are wrestling for possession of the shard. Laughing and gasping whenever the ice hits flesh, they roll around on the bunk, taunting and teasing and rubbing against each other as the ice melts against their skin. 

Finally, Simon gets the upper hand and he straddles Mal, holding the larger man's arms tightly to the bed. Mal looks up into Simon's twinkling eyes and a wave of pure lust hits him. He slips out of Simon's grip easily and moves his hands to Simon's hips. 

"Ride me, Simon," he whispers, his voice rough with desire. "I want to watch you fuck yourself senseless on my cock." Mal arches up and pulls Simon down so that he can run his erection along the crack of Simon's ass. 

Simon shudders and reaches for the lube on the bedside table. Sitting back, he squirts some of the gel onto Mal's fingers and then leans forward again, giving Mal access to the opening to his body. Mal prepares him quickly, wanting to sink into that hot velvety furnace as soon as he can. Simon moans quietly when Mal withdraws his fingers and then gasps loudly when with one swift motion Mal grabs his hips and pulls him down onto his cock. 

Mal groans at the tight heat clamping down on him and allows Simon to settle himself before he tries to move. It's a new position for them and it takes them a few minutes to get a good rhythm going. Soon, though, they're rocking together in unison, Simon's hands on Mal's chest for balance and Mal's hands on Simon's hips, guiding his thrusts so that he hits Simon's prostate on every plunge into his body. 

Simon's head is thrown back and his mouth hangs open as he pants for air, rocking his hips harder and faster, pushing Mal's cock into him at a punishing pace. Mal fights to keep his eyes open so that he can watch Simon's face as it goes pink with exertion and his eyes close in pleasure. 

Suddenly, Simon's eyes fly open, his hands on Mal's chest clutch and twist, and his body starts to shudder. Over and over Simon's body twitches as he starts to gasp sharply, each sound getting more and more breathless. Simon's cock jerks once, twice, and suddenly with a loud cry, Simon comes hard, spurting halfway up Mal's chest. As aftershocks continue to ripple through Simon, Mal pumps hard and fast into the contracting opening, pulling Simon's hips down onto every thrust and with one last deep thrust comes. Simon collapses forward, barely catching himself on Mal's chest, his body still quivering and quaking. 

Mal slowly eases out of Simon's body and holds him close, wrapping his arms and one leg around him. 

"You okay?" Mal asks quietly, stroking Simon's sweat dampened hair. 

All Simon can manage is a slight nod. He takes a slow, shuddering breath and snuggles deeper into Mal's arms. 

Mal holds Simon tighter. His lips twitch into a small smile. "How many times?" 

"Four," Simon mumbles, "And stop smirking." 

"How do you know I'm smirking?" Mal asks, smirking. 

"I know you," Simon answers, trailing his fingers lightly across Mal's chest. "You keep that up and I'm going to expect it every time." 

Mal chuckles quietly and runs a hand down Simon's spine, and says with a lazy smile, "Don't think I could manage that, but I'm sure willing to try. I hear practice makes perfect." 

Simon laughs softly in response and says, "I've heard that, too." He shifts slightly making himself more comfortable within the curve of Mal's arms and yawns. He stops fighting the exhaustion and heat that are trying to pull him under, and drifts off to sleep. 

Mal continues to stroke and pet Simon until his own tiredness wins out. As he falls into the dark void of sleep, the air in his bunk begins to move. 


End file.
